Caves
Bio Caves are geological formations caused by water eroding rock down over several hundred years, and in the South Pacific, many are formed from ancient lava tubes. "Gilligan's Island" is riddled with numerous caves as well, some of which are of considerable size and depth and possibly interlinked. This page will make some attempt to list them by episode and their characteristics. * Marubi Cave - This unseen cave is so named because this is where the Professor found relics from the Marubi Natives, a tribe of head-hunters. He also believed they may still exist in some of the out-lying islands. - Two on a Raft * Marubi Cave 2 - This is a nearby cave to the lagoon area that the Professor set aside as a hiding place from the Marubi. It has a low-lying rock near the entrance that the Skipper hits his head on. The Professor also rigs it with a vine to collapse the opening, but Gilligan sets it off. - Two on a Raft * Gold Mine - Gilligan and Mr. Howell stumble upon this subterranean cave and discover it filled with gold. Secretly mining it at night, their secret is soon exposed to the others who mine it out until nothing is left. - The Big Gold Strike * Freshwater Cave - Gilligan stumbles upon this cave by following a frog after the local spring runs out on the island. This may be the main source of freshwater on the island. * Gorilla Cave - This is the cave the Gorilla retreats to after abducting Mrs. Howell. - Diamonds Are an Ape's Best Friend * Sam's Cave - This is an unexplored cave the Castaways are led to by Sam The Parrot. It might have been used as a hide-out in 1906 after criminals rob an art museum. A newspaper and a sixty-year old box of crackers are found in it. - New Neighbor Sam * Prisoner's Cave - This is the cave the Skipper uses to contain everyone after amnesia forces him to relive his World War Two experiences. This is possibly the same cave used by Jonathan Kincaid and by Gilligan acting as a deputy. - Forget Me Not * Gilligan's Hide-Out - This cave has a small round opening in a nearly sheer rock face. Gilligan escapes here after over-hearing everyone criticizing him for being annoying. It looks like the same cave the Professor explores looking for the Eye of the Idol. - It's Magic * Gilligan's Hide-Out 2 - This is the second cave Gilligan hides out in on the island; this time to avoid marrying a short fat native girl. It looks like the same cave where Gilligan digs up some native relics and where Dr. Boris Balinkoff hides out in during his second visit to the island. Leo the Lion might have hid out here after arriving on the island. It also resembles the cave home to the Black Morning Spider. - Gilligan's Mother-in-Law * Bat Cave - The Skipper uses the mouth of this cave to demonstrate shoveling coal into a furnace on a large steam ship. The opening also resembles the one filled by fruit bats in Up at Bat. It's also mentioned by Lord Beasley Waterford in his search for the Pussycat Swallowtail. - Agonized Labor * Typhoon Cave - Despite all the other roomier caves on the island, the Professor chooses this one to ride out a typhoon about to hit the island. It resembles Gilligan's Hide-Out from It's Magic with a low small opening, but the cave ends up caved-in by a lightning bolt. - Hi-Fi Gilligan * Gorilla Cave 2 - This cave was used to store weapons and hand grenades during the years the Air force used the island as a landing strip. Discovered by gorilla, who played with the weapons, it had a rear smaller entrance Gilligan uses to try and get the weapons from the gorilla. - Forward March * Volcano Cave - This is one of the openings near the volcano filled with steam-filled chambers. Gilligan and Ginger fall into it and have to be rescued by the Skipper and the Professor - Operation: Steam Heat * Gilligan's Hide-Out 3 - This is the third cave retreats out when it turns out everyone is allergic to him. It may be the same cave he hides out in after he loses his hair and when he thinks he's a vampire. - Allergy Time * Munitions Pit - Covered by a spring-loaded trapdoor resembling earth, this chamber was dug to store weapons and supplies during World War Two. Left abandoned, it was left to trap the castaways one by one leaving Gilligan behind by himself. - And Then There Were None * Tablet Cave 1/Tablet Cave 2/Tablet Cave 3 - This is a series of possibly interlocking caves the castaways explore to find fragments of an ancient tablet showing a possible way off the island. There's nothing revealed of the mouths of these caves to match them with the previous caves. - The Secret of Gilligan's Island ---- Category:Landmarks